


always feel sorry later on

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Parent FP Jones II, Comeplay, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: jughead wants to feel wanted and fp knows what he wants. it's simple.
Relationships: FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144
Collections: Anonymous





	always feel sorry later on

FP is slumped against the arm of the couch, half-watching whatever sports channel is on TV. He turns to look, movements sluggish, as Jughead walks in, and Jughead shivers as his dad's eyes rake over him.

He sits down next to FP on the couch, a reasonable distance away. He always starts like this. Lets himself feel like he's maintaining plausible deniability, but he never has to for long. FP reaches a hand up to ruffle the hair at the nape of Jughead's neck, pushing his beanie off. Jughead leans into the touch and closes his eyes until FP pulls, _hard_ , and roughly turns Jughead to face him.

"That's better. That's what you came here for, isn' it?"

Jughead is silent, avoiding eye contact. FP groans and yanks him closer, pulling Jughead off balance and forcing him to prop himself up on his arms as he leans precariously across the couch, held up only by his arms and his dad's hand in his hair.

"Yes," he admits, allowing himself to look down, down, at FP's chest, rising and falling slower than his own, to where his jeans are tented.

"Come on. You know what to do."

Jughead scoots himself closer so he's sitting next to his dad, who reclines back against the couch and watches as his son unbuttons his jeans. Jughead's hands are shaky but determined, egged on by FP's hand still in his hair, and the quiet hiss of air he lets out when Jughead finally gets FP's jeans undone and pulls them clumsily down his thighs.

"All the way off," FP says simply, and lifts his hips so Jughead can pull his jeans all the way down his legs. "Good boy." Jughead knows he's turning red, knows he can't resist it. He's always been a sucker for praise. He reaches out and palms FP through the thin fabric of his boxers. FP groans appreciatively. Jughead feels him, already hot and straining against the fabric, and he can't believe it's all because of him. Maybe he shouldn't feel flattered, but he does, a little. He rubs his hand up and down FP's cock through his boxers until FP gets sick of the foreplay and tugs his boxers down his hips, nodding to the floor to indicate that he wants Jughead to take them off too.

Jughead lets out an involuntary whimper when he sees how hard his dad is. It looks like he was waiting for him. He probably was. He wraps a hand around him, fingers barely touching at the widest part, and strokes him up and down, twisting his fist at the head like his dad taught him.

"Fuck, you're getting good at that." FP watches him appreciatively.

They stay there for a few minutes as Jughead gets ready for what he knows comes next. He lays down horizontally across the couch, a little awkwardly, torso resting on the cushions and too-long legs dangling off the edge. He looks up at his dad for encouragement, but FP just watches him, waiting. Jughead balances on one elbow, wrapping the other hand around the base of FP's cock, and takes the head into his mouth. He can fit barely more than half of FP in his mouth, but it's enough. He moans a little as he starts to bob his head up and down, knowing his dad likes the vibrations, and likes it when he's noisy. He tries to fit as much down his throat as he can until he gags, pulling off and coughing, a trail of saliva still connecting his lips to the head of FP's cock.

"You're gettin' there, kid, it's okay. Gettin' better. Try again," he encourages him, and Jughead dutifully sinks down again. He keeps pumping his hand over the length he can't fit in his mouth, but he tries his best to relax his throat and take as much as he can. His dad rests his hand on the back of his head and cards his fingers through his hair again, pushing down. Jughead feels the head of his cock hit the back of his throat and has to pull off quick, gagging and coughing again.

"Good boy. I know I'm too big for you like this, but _fuck_ if I don't like seeing you try."

Jughead wipes his mouth and lets FP guide his head down again. This time, he doesn't try to push Jughead deeper, just holds his head in place as he pumps into his mouth, slowly. Jughead relaxes his mouth and throat as best as he can, breathing through his nose, and FP fucks into his mouth faster, groaning at how good it feels. Jughead is quietly proud of himself for making it good, and he's both embarrassed and turned on by the wet, filthy noises his mouth is making around his dad's cock. He can't move, head held firmly in place, and he's hard where his own cock is pressing against the couch cushions. He knows that'll come soon, though. Knows his dad will take care of him.

Once FP's had enough, he pulls Jughead off of him, letting him rest his head on his thigh and catch his breath. He wipes his thumb over Jughead's bottom lip, appreciating how fucked-out and wet and shiny his lips always look after a blowjob.

"Think I'm ready, are you?"

"Yeah," Jughead whispers, and sits up to take his pants and boxers off. He takes his jacket off, too, feeling a little silly for still having it on. FP swings his legs up so he's lying across the couch now, his cock almost comically hard and vertical. Jughead swallows hard when he sees it. He knows he can take it, he's taken it before, but it always looks so _big_.

He straddles FP's middle so his dad can reach down, stroking his cock lightly and making him jump, before trailing his fingers down to Jughead's hole. He pushes inside easily.

"Fuck, Jug. You got yourself ready for me?"

"Yeah, I...fingered myself earlier." He doesn't mention that he knows FP wouldn't bother getting him ready and probably doesn't have lube on hand, and he knew what that felt like. He didn't want this to hurt like last time.

FP groans again, pushing another finger into him, and sliding them in and out roughly. Jughead is touch-starved, so hard and needy, and he's breathing hard already. He sinks back a little, matching FP's thrusts and trying to fuck himself deeper onto his fingers.

"None of that. You take what I give you, okay?" FP gets off on the power a little, he'll admit it. Jughead knows it, too.

"Okay. Sorry," Jughead says softly, adding almost imperceptibly, " _daddy."_

_"_ Good boy, so fucking good for me." FP tends to talk a _lot_ while they're like this, not that Jughead minds. FP's got a third finger inside him now and he crooks them, brushing over where he thinks Jughead's prostate should be. Jughead whimpers, hips twitching forward, and he knows that he's found it.

When he thinks Jughead's ready, FP gets one hand on his hip, stroking himself and lining himself up with the other. "Ready?"

Jughead nods, and moves down so his dad can reach, and he rubs the head of his cock over his hole, making him squirm. His dad loves teasing him, he loves watching him fall apart. He's normally so shy and reserved, and FP takes pride in making him feel good, wringing whines and moans out of him.

He pushes in, just an inch or so, then lets Jughead do the work. Jughead sinks down, slowly, feeling a burning sensation as his dad's cock stretches him out, even with how prepared he is. He puts his hands on FP's chest for leverage, and slowly starts moving, thigh muscles straining as he raises and lowers himself on FP's cock. He works up to getting the entire length inside him, and when FP feels him bottom out, he holds his hips down for a few seconds, savoring how fucking tight his boy is, the way he whimpers when he's stretched and filled to the brim. FP lets go and Jughead rides him faster, panting. FP watches the way his eyes flutter every time he reaches his prostate. Jughead looks like a porn star when he's like this, it's almost unbelievable, but FP knows he's not putting on a show -- the way he bites his bottom lip, squeezes his eyes shut when it's good, his little noises -- they're all real. He's so fucking lucky.

He's surprised at how long he lasts, but after a few minutes he feels his orgasm building. He wants to make it good for Jughead, too, doesn't want him to feel neglected.

"You close, Jug?"

"Yeah," he huffs, fucking himself faster, desperate for the friction. His rhythm is getting sloppy, and FP wants to push him over the edge before he comes in him. He reaches up and rubs rough fingers over Jughead's nipples. Jughead gasps and leans into the touch. He kept one hand there, circling the hardening nub, and strokes his cock with the other, bringing him to the edge. Jughead is whining, doesn't even realize he's doing it, and he's so fucking close.

"I'm -- I'm so close, gonna cum," he whimpers.

"You know what to say."

"Daddy, can I cum? _Please_?" Jughead chokes out, trying desperately to hold himself back until he has permission.

"Yes, fuck, come for me, baby. Come on my cock."

Jughead bounces up and down, eyes screwed shut, overwhelmed by pleasure. He gets the angle just right and brushes over his prostate again, right as his dad pinches his nipple, and that's enough to send him over the edge. He lets out a high-pitched moan, hips stuttering, and spills over FP's hand and onto his chest. He slumps onto FP's chest as he fucks himself through his orgasm slowly, his hole twitching around his dad's cock, until FP can't stand it. He knows Jughead's probably still oversensitive, but he can never hold off for long when he comes around him. He grabs Jughead's hips with both hands and keeps him there as he fucks up into him. Jughead lets out a strangled noise and collapses onto his dad's chest as he thrusts harder, making Jughead's still-sensitive cock rub against his stomach. It hurts, but he's too worn out to move. He knows his dad's close; he's breathing heavily and slamming his hips up into him hard enough that they could probably be heard from outside the trailer, not that anyone's around to care.

_Finally_ , FP pulls Jughead's hips into him, fingers digging into his hipbones hard enough to bruise, burying himself to the hilt as he comes inside him. He fucking loves coming in Jughead, knows Jug loves it too. He loves the power and the possessiveness, but Jughead just likes feeling wanted, knowing he did good enough to make his dad come. Jughead gasps as he feels the hot spurts of come, filling him up and slowly dripping out.

"There's so _much_ ," he whispers, shocked, and his innocence makes FP's cock twitch, regardless of how recently he'd come.

He eventually pulls out with an uncomfortable hiss. Jughead curls up against his chest and FP lets him lay there until he's ready to stand and get himself cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, this is my second time ever posting smut here and my first time writing fp/jughead. i'll join you all in hell now.  
> i woke up with this idea already in my head somehow so i just went with it. it's unbeta'd and pretty unedited so excuse any mistakes.  
> comments and kudos are very appreciated.


End file.
